


Truth

by princesschubbles



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, lil tiny hint of sex but no smut, rape mention, warning- chet, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschubbles/pseuds/princesschubbles
Summary: Quinn does what she always does. She does what she does best- she lies. She lies to the cops, to the management, and even to Rachel. She only feels guilty for the last one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/gifts).



1.

 

Chet asked her about it twice. The first time, they’re in her office, and he’s sliding his fingers under her skirt, scrabbling at the slick weave of her stockings until Quinn swats him away. “I’m not going into the producer’s room with a run.”

Chet asked her about it twice. The first time, they’re in her office, and he’s sliding his fingers under her skirt, scrabbling at the slick weave of her stockings until Quinn swats him away. “I’m not going into the producer’s room with a run.”

  
“Oh believe me,” Chet breathes in her ear, “My nails are as short as any dykes. I remembered what you told me last night.”

  
Quinn snorts and grabs his hand. “I don’t know what type of lesbians you’ve got in those videos, but every dyke I’ve met knew how to use a nail filer.” She pulls off a hangnail and Chet curses in pain. Quinn grins wickedly as Chet sucks at the tiny drop of blood welling from his thumb like a child.

  
“Sorry Quinn, I guess I’m just not as experienced as you are,” he says with just a hint of venom.

  
“Oh, are you jealous? Is your masculinity threatened?” she croons and pats his fleshy cheek. He pauses, takes his thumb out of his mouth, and smiles.

  
“Am I right, then?” his tone is flirtatious again, but this time it’s more mocking than aggressive.

  
“About what?” Quinn says, feigning incredulity.

  
“Oh, come on” Chet slouches closer, “No sorority experimentation? No teacher inducting you into the world of adult sexuality? None of those parties go a bit- girls gone wild?”

  
“No, but don’t let the truth stop you from jerking off,” she throws out. Before Chet can try to turn that into a pass at her, she spins on her heels and struts out of the office.

  
Thinking back, Quinn still couldn’t tell herself why she lied.

 

2.

 

Quinn would like to say that she saw something in Rachel the first time they met, that she felt the glow of genius emanating from the other woman. That she saw herself. But instead she just saw another boring, stuck up bitch who thought she was too good for this job, who would never get the resume booster she wanted because she’d crash and burn after one episode. It wasn’t until later that first night, well into the AM, that Quinn really met Rachel. She had sent her on a mission, a test, to see if she could get the uptight mother to loosen up a bit at that night’s pool party. Maybe wear something other than a fucking mumu. When she shows up in a string bikini, Quinn’s already impressed. When she takes her top off, Quinn cackles. When she looks at Rachel, Rachel is looking at her too. Smiling. After the shoot is over, Quinn hands Rachel five hundred dollars in cash. “How’d you do it?”

  
Rachel shrugs, “I don’t know.”

  
“Come on,” Quinn snorts, “Don’t be so modest. I’m not your competition, I’m the judge." Rachel hesitates for a moment, with one of those little laughs Quinn will come to know so well.

  
“I talked to her about her daughters,” she pauses, until Quinn’s probing stare gets too uncomfortable. “And about my mom, how she always dressed so conservatively, how she talked so shamefully about sex. About how she made me hate being a woman. And how that’s probably part of the reason I didn’t tell her when I got raped.”

  
“Holy shit Goldberg, is any of that true?”

  
“Of course not,” but something in her expression falters. She is so emphatically dismissive that Quinn can’t help but wonder.

  
“Well, I don’t care, it doesn’t matter what your damage is anyway. All that matters is that she believed you.”

  
Later that year Rachel goes off the deep end and Quinn realizes that Rachel’s damage will always matter. Rachel’s damage is what draws them all to her, even Quinn. And Quinn King, whose heart is frozen over with buckets of other women’s tears, feels ashamed.  
Of course, Quinn doesn’t tell Rachel that. She does what she always does. She does what she does best- she lies. She lies to the cops, to the management, and even to Rachel. She only feels guilty for the last one.

 

3.

 

The second time Chet asks her, Quinn nearly slaps him. They’re fighting about Rachel, and Quinn’s eternal supply of leeway when it comes to the younger woman.

  
“You’re obsessed with that kid- I think you love her more than you ever loved me.”

 

“You would love that wouldn’t you Chet. If I’m just some sort of repressed lesbo it can’t be your fault for being so fucking unsatisfying.”

  
“That’s quite a leap Quinn,” and Chet’s full of that infuriating Cheshire Cat smile.

  
Quinn King is not a lesbian. Of course she isn’t. Quinn King is powerful, Quinn King is deadly, Quinn King is terrifying. Quinn King knows that she can’t sell the Everlasting fantasy with anything but a gold star hetero-rap sheet.  
But Quinn King is worldly. And like any worldly woman, her identity is built on years of failed starts. So what if some of those failed starts were women? That doesn’t say anything about her. Hell, she could even spin it as a plus for her job. She almost chuckles to herself, imagining Chet’s sleazy whisper, “Ms. King _really_ knows what women want." But no matter how well she frames it, Quinn still can’t bring herself to tell Chet a thing. She feels like that would….cheapen it.

  
So she doesn’t tell Chet about the dreams she’s been having about Rachel. She doesn’t tell him that sometimes, not often enough to be an obsession certainly, but sometimes- she dreams about Rachel. Sex with Rachel. Her hair spread messy across the pillow, Quinn’s fingers in Rachel’s mouth, Rachel’s hands scrabbling desperately at her hips. The truth would satisfy him, he’d laugh and then he’d slide a hand under her shirt and the fight would be over. Instead she sighs sarcastically. “I guess I can’t keep anything from you, Chet. You’re just too insightful. But, we were wondering- would it be awkward for you to be my best man at the wedding?”

 

4.

 

“You know I love you,” Rachel says. She looks at Quinn with the un-sentimental honesty of one con-artist to another. Quinn feels like she might vomit.

“I love you too, weirdo,” she grimaces out. She knows that, for once in her life, those words aren’t a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I still haven't learned how to format on this site. Hopefully someone appreciates all this dithering, comments are appreciated.


End file.
